Without A Trace
by Ktunes
Summary: Ash is about to go on his Journey to Sinnoh and part with May so she can go to Johto. Some crazy things start happening, however, and their journey is postponed to find their missing comrades. I suck at summaries. [Advanceshipping]
1. Granny Huckleberry Fin

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own Pokemon, sadly, I do not. This is purely fan-made, and no copyright infringement was intended. Thank you.

1. Nothing much happens in this first chapter, because it is just to give me something to work at, and I can't think of anything to name it, so I'm naming this chapter "Granny Huckleberry Fin."

Ages

Ash-16

May-14

Brock-like 20 something

Delia-who knows? Really...?

Misty(who may appear later in the story)- about 18/19

Max-9 going on 10 (will probably run off to start his journey in the middle of the story, too... heh)

Insert word that means defining what some of the text means

Words in single quotations like 'Is May worrying, too?' indicates thoughts

Words in double quotations like "It's so unfair, Pikachu" indicates actual speaking

This chapter is short. Okay, I'm starting the story now, I swear!

-- Granny Huckleberry Fin --

Ash, in a brief recess from his Pokemon Journey (and before he headed off to Sinnoh), was staying at his mother's for awhile in Pallet Town. Brock, Max, and May were also staying with him, which caused a few problems for our young raven-haired hero. The sixteen-year-old left his home at seven, just when it was getting dark, with his trusted Pikachu on his shoulder, saying he would be back later, that he needed "time to think." His five house mates – his mother, Mr. Mime, Brock, Max, and May – had been worried, but had not stopped him.

Lately, Ash had been feeling... weird. Bad weird; he knew that May was a Coordinator, and he knew that all regions didn't hold Contests, like they did Leagues. He hadn't known their paths would split so soon though. It seemed like whenever a girl joined the group, and Ash started to get attached to her, life decided to toss them in a different direction than where he was going. It was unfair. His lips pursed at the word attached. Pikachu sensed his Trainer's unhappiness and nuzzled his cheek. Ash sighed, "It's so unfair, Pikachu. First Misty, and now May is going to leave? Do I really scare them away that fast?"

"Pika pika, pi chu." Ash smiled at the thought of Brock, ask-every-girl-out-he-sees-with-a-lame-pick-up-line Brock, scaring them away, but shook his head a little, sadly. "I don't know Pikachu... Brock may be obsessive, but he's a good cook, and never really 'came on' to May or Misty, and May likes to eat. Like me." He smiled, lifting his hat off of his head to run his fingers through his hair. He studied the sky. He was somewhere in the middle of town, surrounded by some houses and other buildings. A dirt path curved towards a small hill, atop resting Professor Oak's Lab. Ash gazed at the Lab for a moment, considering visiting his Pokemon, then dismissing it and turning around to head back.

"Pikachu, do you think I should tell May I don't want her to leave?" He asked his first Pokemon and best (Pokemon) friend. The electric mouse Pokemon seemed to consider this, twitching his tail and ears. Finally it shook its head, "Pikachu pika, pi pika chaaa." Ash sighed, shoving his hands deep into the pocket of his loose jeans. "You're right. It would be unfair to pull her away from her Contests." He looked at the ground and let his feet guide him towards him home. The others were probably worried about him. 'Is May worrying, too?' he couldn't help but think. The thought of the young brunette missing him warmed his heart with some unknown feeling.

"Pikachu pika," Pikachu teased, ticking his friend's ear with a paw. "I do not like May," Ash protested rather heatedly, but stopped and looked at his friend for a moment (which was rather difficult to do and hurt his neck a little, since Pikachu was on his shoulder and all). "Pika," Pikachu insisted, pawing at Ash's ear. The teenager's gaze went up to the sky again, and he sighed. "What if I do like her, anyway? Not like it would stop her from leaving." Pikachu didn't like the sad look on Ash's face, so the electric mouse snatched his hat and made a run for it. "Pikachu! Wait! My hat!!"

Ash chased Pikachu down the road, not even seeing the mostly red-clad girl in a vest and short black-and-white skirt running towards him. Pikachu darted between May's feet as the two collided. Ash was heavier than May, so she fell backwards and Ash landed on top of her. "Ah... um... sorry!" He quickly rolled away and got back to his feet. May was on her feet even quicker than Ash was. "Ash! Ash, you've got to hurry!" She was nearly hysterical; her bandana was askew, her hair a mess, tears in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks, her clothes streaked with dirt. May's sapphire blue eyes were wide with a mixture of relief and fear, mingling with some sort of sparkle Ash couldn't place. "What – " he started to ask her, but she started talking anyway. "Oh my God, it's terrible! He – she – you've _got_ to hurry!" Ash felt himself being dragged by the hand by one of May's gloved hand, down towards his home. He let a little smile and the touch of her hand warm his heart before focusing his mind on what could have happened.

Not that it took much to dishevel May, but still...

It looked serious. Something could have happened to Brock, Max, or his Mom. Was it Team Rocket? Could they have attacked his home, thinking he was there, in another attempt to take his Pikachu? Speaking of the little mouse... where was he? He was at Ash's heels, his Trainer's hat still gripped in his mouth (knowing how precious it was to him, Pikachu was _not_ about to lose it), following the two anxiously. Ash tried to think of other possibilities. Unfortunately it was very late and Ash's mind was exhausted from staying up sorting his feelings and he was unable to come up with any others besides a fire. He shivered as May led him down the path, his head raised in an attempt to see over the girl's head and at the remaining cinders of his house.


	2. I'm Not His Girlfriend

_This chapter is a little longer than the previous one. The ideas for this chapter just flowed; that's how I was able to put this up so soon. Read & Review please.  
__--_

The first thing Ash noticed was that his house was standing. May skidded to a halt just in front of the door, sharply took a left, and jerked him along. Pikachu remained at his trainer's heels. The grass in the backyard was blackened, surrounding what had obviously been some sort of explosion. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder as the fourteen-year-old allowed Ash to halt. "What happened!?" he said, looking around for Delia, Brock, and Max. He saw none of them. "I don't know, I was in the house and there was this low thud, and as I'm going towards the sound, I hear your mother scream," May panted, trying to explain and catch her breath at the same time. "Max starts to shout and as I reach the door there's a low explosion, and when I got out... this is what I saw."

Ash couldn't help but think it was a little suspicious that May happened to be in the house and the others out back when it occurred, but pushed the thoughts out of his mind. "Then you ran?" he asked, realizing she hadn't let go of his hand; in fact, she was squeezing it harder. "Yes. Then I ran for you." He walked over to the blackened area, feeling around for some sort of clue. Pikachu, having placed Ash's hat on his head, jumped down to join them. Finding nothing, Ash ran to the edge of his yard and began to check the bushes and surrounding foliage. May joined in the search slowly. "They couldn't have been captured without a trace..." the boy muttered, throwing himself into the bushes.

May followed him after he gave a startled shout. Ash and another boy were rolling around, the boy on top of Ash, trying to strangle him. May was in the fray before Pikachu could shock some sense into the strange boy. May, who was surprisingly strong for a fourteen-year-old girl, yanked the boy off of Ash by the collar of his shirt. "What do you think you're doing!?" she demanded, throwing him into the dirt in an uncharacteristic like way. Ash got to his feet and brushed himself off, spitting dirt out. Pikachu joined him on his shoulder. The kid jumped up, growling like an animal. "_He_ was the one that tackled _me_!" The boy pointed an accusing finger at Ash.

Ash looked up, anger in his auburn eyes. "I was looking for my family!" he cried, clenching his fists. "You made the bush rustle and I thought you might be the culprit!" The boy looked at the blackened grass for a moment, then back to Ash. "Oh. I'm sorry. I was investigating, too." Ash huffed and then seemed to calm down. "Okay. Who are you?"

The kid was short, shorter than Ash. He had dusty brown hair and wore an old black T-shirt and torn blue jeans. He made a face, "John Timmons, but I hate that name, so just call me J.T. Anyway, I'm going home before you sic your girlfriend on me again."

"I'm not his – " May began to protest, but J.T. had turned and ran, probably having expected May to leap at him. She looked at Ash, and they both shrugged. "Weird little kid, kind of suspicious too," she muttered. Ash nodded. They continued searching until midnight. "It's too dark to see," Ash finally admitted. "I'm going to go to Oak, tell him what happened if he doesn't already know, and get some Pokemon, because obviously this is going to turn ugly. Do you have all your Pokemon?" May nodded, and Ash set off down the road again.

At Professor Oak's, he explained. "I think I know where they were taken. I heard the explosion and looked outside in time to see something shoot off towards Viridian City. Go there and see if anybody knows anything more," Oak told Ash as the young boy withdrew two Pokemon from his Jhoto and Hoenn adventures, and one of his Kanto Pokemon, leaving him with a team of Pikachu, Charizard, Totodile, Aipom, Sceptile, and Swellow. Ash headed back home to tell May.

Ash, after telling May about what Oak saw, gathered food for them and the Pokemon, water, clothes, First-Aid, camping equipment and other necessities and split it between his pack and May's. Ash slept on the couch and May slept on the floor. After an hour, and unable to sleep, May sat up and looked at Ash. He was asleep, hat pulled down over his face, arms folded, Pikachu on his chest, close to the edge of the couch. The Coordinator pulled herself to her feet and slipped onto the couch between Ash and the back of the couch.

She rested her head on his chest, above Pikachu, with a hand lightly across the electric mouse's striped back. She was asleep instantly, lulled by Pikachu's soft snores, Ash's breathing and the gentle _lub-dub_ of his heartbeat.

Ash was plagued by nightmares of his family. What if his mother was hurt, or Brock or Max? What if he never saw any of them again? These thoughts made his arms instinctively wrap around May, and he woke up when she shifted to remain comfortable in his arms. Surprised, he stared at her for a few moments; they were both dressed in regular clothes so they could get up and go as soon as they awoke. The only thing different was that instead of a skirt, she was wearing knee-length red shorts with white around the cuffs and a black stripe going up the sides of the leggings and wrapping around the waist band.

He leaned his head against May's, the last thought making him protective. If he never saw Brock, Max, or his mother again... he wondered if May would blame him for Max's death. He would never get his first Pokemon... Brock... Brock would never... well, he probably wouldn't get a date anyway... and his Mom, she would never get to see him again, and visa versa. He felt strangely empty, which went away when he heard May mumble. "I can't stay mad at you," she mumbled in her sleep, drumming her fingers softly on Pikachu.

May's Dream

_May looked closely at Ash's face. He was lightly tanned, and he looked a little older. Pikachu rested faithfully on his shoulder, bigger than the last time she'd seen it. They were sitting together, but the background was unclear in May's dream. It didn't matter though, neither of them seemed to notice. Ash was holding her hands, looking into her sapphire eyes. He was frowning with concern, worry, and guilt._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't save Max. I understand if you want to stay mad," he said softly, stroking the back of her hands with his fingers. She tilted her head up to return his gaze, brow furrowing. 'I have to forgive him. It wasn't his fault Max died.' May forced a small smile, leaning up and touching her lips to Ash's._

"_I can't stay mad at you."_


	3. Alone In The Dark

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Pokemon. Trust me, if I did, you would know...

This chapter is about Max, Brock, and Delia. This takes place from the time Ash, May, and Pikachu are searching and sleeping.

--

Brock woke up suddenly in a dark, cold room. He was on a small white cot placed in the farthest left-hand corner in what appeared to be a jail cell. The walls were a dull, dark gray, flawlessly smooth; the same with the ceiling and the floor. In the corner across from the cot was a small desk that was empty besides Brock pack. Slowly Brock sat up and tried to recall what had occurred. He was outside of Ash Ketchum's home, with Mudkip and Max. Delia had come out and was occupying Mudkip while Brock showed Max his newest Pokefood recipe. There had been smoke, and yelling. That was all he could remember. Brock listened for a few moments and when he heard nothing he sat up and went to the bars of the cell. He squinted, trying to see into the darkness. There was no source of light except a pale sliver of moonlight from the window behind him. He shivered, and tried calling out: "Max! Delia!"

His voice echoed eerily back to him, and he turned and walked to his pack. He found his Pokeballs in order; he had only had Mudkip and his Onix with him. 'That is strange. Why would they allow me to keep my Pokemon, when Onix can bust through these walls in a heartbeat?' He was about to send out his rock snake Pokemon when there was an inhuman cry, followed by silence, and then several more. Brock whirled around, heart beating fast, clutching Onix's Pokeball. It sounded like Max. "Max?" Brock yelled his voice hoarse with fear. Scraping sounds. Then what sounded like the click-click of an animal's toenails hitting tile as it walked. Brock could make out something white dart from one side of the bars to the other. He gritted his teeth and threw Onix's Pokeball. The Pokeball opened, revealing... Nothing! It was empty.

"No!" Brock slammed a fist down onto the table. Where were his Pokemon, Delia and Max? He walked up to the bars and reached through for Onix's Pokeball. It was just beyond his reach, but by squeezing his shoulder through, his fingers fumblingly found the opened edge and – "Yee-ouch!" Sharp claws dug into the side of his hand, that tender space between his thumb and index finger. He bled lightly, and did not dare pull his hand back as the claws still gripped his hand. He lifted his head, eyes traveling along the thin, white arm of the creature, to its face, where he met a pair of slitted black eyes.

--

Max groaned, his hands aching from pounding against the hard, cement wall. He was in a room similar to Brock's; the only difference was a small lamp on the desk instead of a pack. The lamp barely lit up his cell. Max had been hoping Brock or Delia was nearby, in another cell, but it seemed they either weren't, or were still deaf to the world. The young boy slumped against the wall, thinking of what had happened before he had awoken on the small cot. Ash Ketchum's backyard, with Brock and Delia; Brock had been showing him something. Something to do with a Mudkip, but he couldn't remember. Max felt like someone had clobbered him over the head after a smoke bomb had been set off. The smoke hadn't been thick, but it had been cloying and overwhelming. Max gripped two bars in his hands and glared out at the darkness beyond his cell. Where the heck _was_ he? He heard a clink, as if something solid but hollow had hit the floor. Max didn't even bother to look around his cell – there wasn't anything there that could have caused such a noise. There were some faint cries. He thought he heard his name, but the voice was muffled. Scraping sounds followed as Max pressed his face between the bars, desperately trying to see and hear. There was another cry, this time of pain, still distant but audible enough for Max to pin a name to the voice. "BROCK!" Max screamed his mouth dry and throat raw. "Brock, is that you?" The only response he got was more scraping sounds.

He bit his lip, suddenly thinking about May. Where was she? What was she doing? Was she in this horrible place as well? Did Ash even know they were gone? Max screamed again, but not in words, just garbled sounds of anger and frustration. "Max, are you alright?" The voice startled him, and he spun around; it was so close! It was feminine, but not his sister's. "Mrs. Ketchum?" Max asked, eyes wide, scanning his empty cell. There was a knock on the wall closest to him, the right one. He knocked back. "Max, what's going on? I heard a scream. Was that you? Where's Brock? And Ash? Is May with you?" Max's heartbeat slowed as he explained to Delia. "The last scream was me. I don't know, I don't know, and no. In that order." There were some more muffled sounds, like someone was shuffling on the other side of the wall. "Who screamed before you?"

"I think it was Brock," Max said hoarsely, looking back in the direction the scream of pain had come from. "Where are we?" he asked rather hopefully. "I don't know, Max honey, but calm down." Max realized his voice was breaking, and his knees and hands were shaking like crazy. He slumped, back to the bars, and rested his chin on his chest. He took slow, deep breaths. "Do you remember what happened before you woke up, Mrs. Ketchum?" There was a moment of silence and for a moment Max thought she was somehow gone. "I remember I was helping you and Brock with Mudkip. Brock had some new recipe for some Pokemon food and was showing you it or something. Then there was the smoke, and something hit me from behind. I remember a man talking, and that's all." Max sighed and lifted his head. 'Don't lose your cool. Calm down. What would Ash do?' Unable to imagine Ash in a situation like the one he was in, Max closed his eyes again. He dozed off until he heard Delia screech. Max was on his feet in a split second, his heart pounding.

"Max!" Mrs. Ketchum cried, and there was a soft thump. Max figured she'd fallen to the floor. He tapped softly on the wall. "M- Mrs. Ketchum?" He froze, hearing a soft clanking sound. He whirled around in time to see a flash of white, and pain exploded on his cheeks. "Ouch!" He hit whatever had attacked him, sending it flying to the side. "Yeowch!" It hit the opposite wall with a soft thump, and rose onto its hind legs. Max stared at it in disbelief, refusing to believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be. He was dreaming. He had to be. The creature grinned, extending its claws, leaping at Max again. Max wasn't stupid; he kicked it back and it hissed softly. "What are you doing?" Max demanded, knowing he was pretty much backed into a corner. The white Pokemon grinned wickedly, rising to its hind legs again. A jewel in its forehead gleamed as brightly as its eyes, even in the dim lamp's light.

"Doin' mah job, ya twerp."

--

Mrs. Ketchum opened her eyes slowly. Her heart beat quickly as she looked around the room. She was no longer in a cell. On her arms were claw marks, from the Pokemon that had attacked her. 'Max,' she thought suddenly, wondering if it had gotten him too. Delia took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and looked around the dimly lit room. She was in a rather comfortable red chair, seated in the center of the room; a lamp in the corner on a small square desk was the source of the light; several feet in front of her was an office desk with one of those spinning computer chairs on the other side, and thankfully it was empty because it was facing her; from the ceiling hung a small light bulb suspended by a thin wire; the carpet was old and worn, beige in color; the walls were spotted with dark stains, and Mrs. Ketchum shivered and the thought of some of them being blood. She stood up slowly and turned around. The back of the chair wasn't that high, and she could see the door. A plain wooden door with an old brass knob stood in her way. The walls were some sort of plaster, and the door frame was made of what looked like cement. Very strange indeed.

She couldn't hear anything except her heart pounding in her ears and her slow, unsteady breaths. She licked her lips nervously, giving another glance around the room. Finding the door locked, she flicked on the light switch. The room was instantly lighted, and rather well for such poor equipment. "Esp?" A lavender colored Pokemon jumped onto the desk from the chair, making Delia jump. "Oh my," she breathed. "Where did you come from?" She recognized the Y-shaped tail, lavender fur and large ears and deemed the Pokemon to be an Espeon. The jewel on its head shined in the light. "Eon," the Espeon purred, curling up on the desk, a midnight-blue eye on Delia. It groomed its forelegs while she looked for something to unlock the door with. The desk drawers were empty, and so was the drawer to the tiny desk with the lamp. The cushion of the chair held nothing either. She banged on the door a few times, and then pressed her ear to it. Delia still heard nothing. She walked back to the Espeon, who sat up and looked at her expectantly. The woman slowly scratched behind the sun Pokemon's ears, staring at the door, wondering if she had enough strength to break it down.

Just as she was thinking this, the lock clicked and the door swung open. A Lucario and a young boy walked in, and the boy shut the door, as he was the last one in. Delia tensed, studying the young boy; he couldn't be any older than her own son Ash. He was short with dusky brown hair and a slim smile on his face that reminded her of Ash's old childhood friend, Gary Oak. The Lucario she only knew by pictures and description from Ash's Pokedex. It was an aura Pokemon, she remembered. It could understand human speech and something else. The Lucario seated himself in the chair she had once occupied. The boy grinned at her, "Hello to you, too, Mrs. Ketchum. I see you made friends with my Espeon!" The Espeon made a cooing sound and rubbed against Delia's hand. "Who – who are you?" she demanded, feeling a rush of adrenaline. She had to know where Brock, Max, May, and Ash were. The kid shrugged his shoulders, glancing at Lucario. Delia saw Lucario slightly incline its head before snapping her attention back to the boy. Surely he wasn't alone in this?

"Name's John Timmons. I'm joining Team Rocket, and to get in, I have to capture your son's Pikachu." Delia clutched a hand to her mouth, slightly horrified. Why was Team Rocket after Pikachu, anyway? There were thousands of Pikachus out there! "Why are you joining Team Rocket?" she asked instead, surprised at how smooth her voice sounded. The boy shrugged his shoulders again, flicking his wrist in gesture. Lucario stood up and John took a seat, while the Lucario sat behind the desk in the chair patiently. Espeon continued to enjoy Delia's petting, which she was continuous subconsciously. "Power, I guess. I want power. My Pokemon are strong, but I don't wanna be a Master or a Champion. Team Rocket is everywhere, every region, whether people realize it or not. If I get high enough in rank, I could gain some serious control." His eyes glinted with greed. Delia forced herself to relax, getting vibes from the Espeon that they were not going to hurt her, and sat on the edge of the desk. Espeon crawled into her lap happily.

"Did you... arrange all this by yourself?" She dared to ask, thinking if she kept him talking, she might learn something useful to get herself, Brock, Max, and whoever else John had captured. The boy laughed. "I wish! Nah, I had three goons from Team Rocket's help. I think you, or at least your son, knows them quite well. Jessie, James, and Meowth? Ring a bell?" Mrs. Ketchum nodded slowly, though she did not dwell upon any memories. She needed to ask questions. "Meowth was the Pokemon who attacked me," she realized, looking at her arms. John nodded, "Yes, he was. I had him knock you out and drag you here." Delia licked her lips again, thinking hard. "How do you plan to get Ash's Pikachu if he doesn't even know we're here?" John laughed again, leaning comfortably into the chair. "He'll find us, don't worry."

"And what will you do when he gets here?"

Lucario's head snapped towards the woman, willing his master not to answer her question. He knew what she was trying to do; get information, plan to escape. But then, how could she escape? No Pokemon for any of them, and that foolish Mr. Mime of hers was safely taken care of. And since Ash was being led there, if they escaped, they would just be leaving him in JT's clutches. The aura Pokemon couldn't help but smirk. Lucario knew that after this talk was finished, Mrs. Ketchum would be taken to the cell where Meowth had dragged the boy and the older man into. The plan was simple: keep them alive, but barely. They would be bound in chains, right next to other, pitifully waiting for Ash to save them. Lucario checked the plan again in his mind, and found no flaws, as long as Ash came on time. If he came too early, well...

Delia expected John not to answer, as he just stared at her with cold greenish eyes. There was an awkward silence, filled only by the constant "Espe" of Espeon encouraging Delia to keep on petting it. At last the boy seemed to snap out of the daze. John smiled pleasantly as if they were discussing the weather. "We'll make him choose between his family and his beloved Pikachu. I'm sure you can imagine what this will bring."

--

DUN DUN DUN... okay so it wasn't that dramatic.


	4. The Chapter Without A Name

Thanks for all the great reviews!

Chapter four, here is. bows

**I won't be updating for at least 5 days. I will continue whenever I get back!**

--

Morning came a little too early for the two teens. Ash had thoughtfully opened the curtains before throwing himself onto the couch, so the early morning rays shown directly into May's face (Ash had the advantage of his hat). May groaned, trying to shield her eyes from the horrible light. Her shifting caused Ash to move as well. "Chaaa..." Pikachu yawned, awakened by the two teen's movements. He was surprised to see May cuddled up to Ash. His little yellow head tilted, questioning his sanity for a few moments. 'Ash? Sleep with May?' Pikachu dismissed this thought as he snatched Ash's hat off of his head. 'Nah. May probably had a bad dream.'

After regaining the use of his hat, Ash and May prepared to leave for Viridian City. "I think flying would be best," Ash said, situating his Pokeballs on his belt. "Charizard can carry all of us, Pikachu included." Pikachu looked up from the bottle of catsup he was trying to smuggle into Ash's pack at the sound of his name. "Pi?" May just nodded a few times, her mind on other things. They boarded Ash's Charizard at the grassy slope of Route 1. The flight was eventless, Ash sat at the front, one hand on his head to make sure his cap stayed on; Pikachu behind him in May's lap, gripping his vest with his tiny paws; May with her arms around Ash's waist and unknowingly leaning her head against his neck.

May's breath on his neck made Ash's insides squirm. Once in Viridian City, Ash recalled Charizard and started towards the PokeCenter. While Ash phoned Oak, May watched the clock on the wall while fixing her bandana. Eight forty-five when Ash went to call. Pikachu sat in her lap, observing the ebb and flow of Trainers going in and out of the PokeCenter. Most were Bug Catchers, but there were regular trainers, like Ash, as well. Pikachu could have sworn he saw J.T.'s dusty brown head in the crowd once or twice. May fidgeted, and then finally took the Pokemon up to Nurse Joy. Pikachu rode along on her shoulder, waiting for Ash. She noticed she stood and walked a little straighter. Giving a Pokemon a ride on your shoulder really improved your posture. And yet Ash was still short. Hmm.

It was nine twenty-four when Ash got off the video phone. The dismay on his face was clear to May that he had learned nothing. They ate lunch, and decided to walk around and listen for anything about something flying through the City. It was already dark, and they had no luck. The ones who were out claimed they saw nothing. Eventually, the two took a break. Close to the shallow dip of water to the west of Viridian, close to the entrance of Route 22, Ash let Totodile out for a brief swim. "I wish Professor Oak had given a description of what he saw flying," Ash sighed, leaning against the side of the plateau that created the narrow passage to Kanto's Victory Road. May sat beside him, watching the goings-on in Viridian City; it was unusually busy that night. The sky was clear and full of stars. Totodile took it upon himself to spray both trainers with a well-meant Water Gun to break the silence between them.

May wrung out her bandana, Ash wrung out his hat, and Pikachu wrung out his ears. "We have to find them," May said suddenly, grabbing Ash's hands, her eyes wide. "Who knows what's happening to them! I can't stand it, Ash! We don't have anything to go by but Professor Oak saying he saw something fly this way. Nothing more, not even a description to - !" She stopped when she noticed Ash's reaction. A tint had come to his face and he was staring at her, stunned, eyes wide, and he looked like he wasn't really hearing her. "Are you listening to me?" she demanded, giving him a gentle shake of the shoulders. "Wha – yeah, yeah, I-I'm listenin'." Ash grinned a little, pulling away from the worried girl, ignoring his tingling hands and squirming insides. "I'm worried to, but we gotta, um, we gotta ask around still, see if anyone saw anything..." he trailed away, unable to focus on anything but her face. May sighed, unable to put her feelings into words. She was worried about her friends and brother, and the fact they didn't know anything helpful bugged her. "Asking around didn't help," she pointed out fretfully, watching Ash recall his Totodile. "I know, tomorrow we can talk to Oak though; he's probably asleep by now. How can he sleep when a kidnapping took place less than a mile from his home?" Ash's voice was full of frustration and anger.

They rested in the PokeCenter, and in the morning called Oak. "It was pretty fast," the old Professor said, frowning, "But it looked like a Meowth. Not a balloon, but it was the white color of a Meowth, with black and yellow on its head." Ash pressed him for more details, bitter with his inability to find anything, and angry with the calmness around him. "Was it a machine or living?" he asked. Oak looked thoughtful for a moment, "It looked more machine, a small pod ship if you will, that could carry several people..." Ash could get no more information, and so they set out again to look around. The description helped a little, but not much – surely whoever had them hadn't _stayed_ in the "pod ship"?

Eventually a young woman said she saw something resembling a Meowth flying towards Viridian Forest, so the team started up Route 2 to the forest. "It has to be Team Rocket," Ash said, trying to break the silence. "Pika," his Pokemon agreed from its perch on Ash's shoulder, nodding its head. "What if it isn't, though?" May asked, glancing at Ash. "Meowth is a common Pokemon, isn't it?" Ash looked around, gazing at the wild Pokemon darting through the grasses; Rattata, Pidgeys, Nidorans both male and female... Yeah, Meowth was a common Pokemon. "Yes, but do you know any other Meowth's that are trying to capture Pikachu?" Slowly May shook her head, too worried to continue arguing. They reached the small building that led to Viridian Forest. Ash opened the door, and they walked in.

The small building was nearly empty. A young man sat behind a counter, in a policeman's uniform, reading a book. There were two tables with chairs on the opposite side of the blue carpet that rolled from door to door. There were no windows. The man briefly glanced up, and then went back to his book. Ash reached for the silver handle of the door when the man cleared his throat hesitantly. "I can't let you go in." The two stepped back, looked at each other, and then at the man with puzzled looks. "Why not?" May asked, annoyed at being kept from finding her brother. Oh, and Brock and Delia too. Yes.

"How old are you two?" The man asked, marking his page and putting the book down. "Sixteen" came from Ash and "Fourteen" came from May. He cleared his throat again. "Yeah, I can't let you go through." Pikachu flattened his ears back, his cheeks warming up, but the mouse made no move to attack. He could feel anger flowing through his trainer. Ash clenched his fists. 'I just want to find my friends!' he thought in dismay. 'Is this guy _working_ for them!?' "And why not?" May repeated, just as angry as Ash, her hands on her hips. The officer leaned back a little, "You don't have supervision. Things have changed, Mr. Ketchum, since you last came through; I can't let unsupervised teens into the forest. I'm sorry." Was she hearing correctly? May almost laughed out loud. Love and sex were like a Rubix Cube with all the stickers' unknowingly misplaced to Ash. Before May had a chance to point her simile out, Ash spoke up.

"Oh come _on_," he shouted, "we aren't going to _do_ anything! I have to find my friends!" Ash glared at the man, who stood up and cleared his throat for the umpteenth time. "I'm sorry. I can't let you through." He walked out from behind the counter; he was very tall with short brown hair hidden under the officer cap. "It's a law now," he said, leaning against the desk with one hand, "too many teens raped or kidnapped in the past few years. A dark, thick forest is a place for that to happen." He looked at Ash like he was already on the sex offender's list. "Letting ten-year-olds wander the countryside was not one of our smartest ideas, no? But there isn't anything we can do to change the age of a beginning trainer..."

To make a long story short, Ash got a lecture and May watched. Pikachu smuggled food out from behind the counter. They left, both teens angry. It was around noon, so they rested briefly and had lunch. "We'll fly over the building and into the forest," Ash announced when May had finished her second bowl of ramen. After making sure no noodle had been left behind, May looked up at him, smiling. "Okay, Ash." Ash blinked, a strange feeling creeping over him. He shook it off and sent out Charizard again. Charizard stamped his feet impatiently, looking up at the sky. He was ready to fly. Ash, May, and Pikachu climbed on and without waiting for a command, Charizard took off. The flight wasn't that long, they just flew over the building and a little into the forest. In the forest, despite the shade, it was hot. The air was thick and humid from all the plant-life and such. The trees were thicker and taller than Ash remembered, and it was strangely dark. "This is weird," Ash recalled out loud, "the forest wasn't so over grown last time."

May shrugged, having never seen Viridian Forest before, and gazed around. Lots of wild Pokemon darted about, playing or sparring. There didn't appear to be any trainers. "That's odd," May commented. Ash nodded and started walking. They walked for a long time, doubling back and checking every path possible. Eventually, it got dark and they set up a fire in a small clearing. After a dinner of ramen for May, catsup for Pikachu, and a cheeseburger for Ash, they set out their sleeping bags. While Ash waited for sleep to come, he couldn't help but think about May and Misty. They weren't very alike, but he had met them in just about the same way: he destroyed their bikes. Misty argued at everything he did and said. May offered suggestions and alternatives or pointed out what was wrong. Ash stared up at the sky – or what he could see of it – his hands behind his head and Pikachu on his chest. It was very quiet, but it was cooler and peaceful. Ash closed his eyes and went back to his thoughts.

He dozed off in the middle of his thinking. Ash awoke to find May boiling her ramen. He sat up, Pikachu tumbling into his lap, and rubbed his eyes. "Morning," he yawned. May smiled and continued fixing her ramen. Ash put away his sleeping bag and joined May by the fire, watching the water boil. He dozed again and woke up when she said, "Hey sleepy head, you coming or not?" And so their journey continued. Not much was said between the three as they looked for any sort of clue, or at least another person. Morning passed to afternoon, and they found nothing and no one. They ran into the building several times in their double-backs. Finally, they took a break by a small stream. May washed her bandana in the cold water while Ash sat on a rock, deep in thought. The bushes behind him rustled slightly. Pikachu perked his ears and jumped onto the rock next to Ash, facing the bushes. The rustling continued, and then stopped. "Pi?" Pikachu jumped forward to investigate. The bushes rustled again before a flash of red, black, and off-white went flying straight at Ash's Pikachu.


	5. Honey, We've Been Captured

Sitting in the small room with a sleeping Brock and Max spread out on cots in the corner, Mrs. Ketchum wrung her hands worriedly. Where was Ash? Had he already fallen into John's trap? What about Pikachu and May? Sounds of shifting and talking came from the closed door that locked the three into the room. She was focused on the door, waiting for someone to open it. The suspense was killing her. Where _were _they? Brock stirred on the cot, waking Max, who walked over to stand beside where Delia was seated on a round, red cushion. "What time is it?" the nine year old asked, fixing his glasses. Delia shrugged and sighed, indicating she had no clue. There were no windows in the room. The wallpaper was an ugly light green with darker and lighter patterned stripes, and the carpet was forest green. There were the three cots in one corner; a small table in the opposite corner; a ceiling fan and light thingy on the ceiling; and an assortment of old, worn cushions thrown about. There was nothing to do but sit and wait.

The talking behind the door ceased. Max and Delia leaned forward involuntarily, waiting for what would come next. There was a soft click and the door opened. John, Espeon at his heels, walked into the room. The door shut quickly behind him, John approached the two with a smug smirk. One hand was hidden behind his back. Brock awoke and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glared at John with his fingernails digging into the sheets. "What do _you_ want?" Delia had explained what she'd been told to both boys before they had fallen asleep, so Brock was all too aware of John's alliance with Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket and his master plan to capture Pikachu. John mocked hurt. "Oh? Is that any way to greet your host?" Brock just glared, not one to resort to physical violence, and wanting to know what had occurred while he'd been asleep. Besides, John had his Espeon; who knew how powerful it was? When Brock gave no verbal response for him to feed off of, John turned to Delia and Max. A smug grin spread across the boy's who was not much older than Max face. "Your son has been captured," he announced, the hand behind his back slowly revealing itself to the group – while clutching Ash's prized Pokemon hat.

--

The flash of orange, black, and white was a fiery Growlithe. Pikachu squealed as the Growlithe sank its fangs into Pikachu's ear, alerting the two teens. Ash jumped up in alarm, and May grabbed his arm without thinking. She gripped Skitty's Pokeball in her free hand, ready to release the Kitten Pokemon to aide Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu needed no help, however. Ash shouted out his command: "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The shock went through the Growlithe's body without a problem since it was touching Pikachu. The Growlithe wailed in pain and jumped back, still able to battle, and opened its mouth wide. A hot blast of fire poured out in a circle and surrounded Pikachu with intense heat and flames. "Pi-kaaa!" the electric mouse's yellow fur was scorched in the blaze as, at Ash's command, he fired another bolt of electricity at Growlithe. It hit effectively once more, shocking the Growlithe into a brief state of paralysis. The Flame Wheel surrounding Pikachu extinguished, the electric-type was free to move.

"Slam!"

Pikachu hurled himself at the stunned Puppy Pokemon, smacking into it and sending it flying backwards. Standing slowly and shaking off its paralysis, Growlithe fired another Flame Wheel at Pikachu. "Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack!" In a streak of yellow, Pikachu shot forward and avoided the spinning blaze, ramming into Growlithe's chest with great force. Again, the Growlithe was thrown back but managed a summersault that allowed it to land on all four paws. "Growlithe!" it roared, turning the tables and sending _Pikachu_ flying back. Pikachu crashed into the bushes and leapt back to its feet, clenching its tiny fists. Sparks flew from its electrified cheeks, waiting to unleash the powerful electricity. As if on cue, Ash shouted, "Finish it with Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" As sparks began to fly, Growlithe reacted quickly. It shot forward much like Pikachu had done previously, hitting it with a Take Down that threw Pikachu completely off balance. Pikachu flew back again, tumbling through the air and landing in a heap a few feet back. "Pikachu!" Ash cried out in concern, running towards his injured friend. The electric mouse stumbled to its feet, giving its trainer a weak smile before facing the panting Growlithe. "Grrrowli," it barked, eyes glowing and waiting for Pikachu's move. "Ash," May called from the sidelines, "the recoil from Growlithe's Take Down made it weak. You can finish it off now!" Ash looked at his friend for a moment, and then nodded to Pikachu. "You know what to do, buddy."

--

Delia, Max, and Brock stared at John with a mixture of expressions - Delia with horror, Max with anger and Brock with concern. "Where is he?" Delia asked in the most demanding voice she could muster, biting on her lower lip and cupping her hands close to her chin. John tilted back his head to laugh, but before the first chuckle could escape, Max cried out in rage, "What have you done to Ash and May!?" The small boy's hands were clenched, feet spread apart with one foot a foot or so in front of the other. John just grinned at Max, his gaze coolly traveling towards Brock for a moment before back to Delia. "He's fine," John nearly purred, shoving his free hand into one of his pockets. He twirled Ash's cap on the index finger of the other one nonchalantly, studying the faces of Ash's friends and family. "You know, I thought he would be harder to capture, since those three" – referring to Jessie, James, and Meowth – "had such a hard time. But they're goons. I'm not." He shook his head and clutched the hat again, turning and heading to the door. "When he regains consciousness," he continued, not looking over his shoulder at the three, "you will be notified. Until then, Lucario shall be in charge of watching you. Come on, Espeon." Espeon followed at her master's heels, replaced quickly by Lucario, who seated itself on Max's empty cot.

Delia buried her face in her hands, not used to the kind of dangers her son faced. She shook lightly but did not cry, allowing her thoughts to roam again. Where was Mimie? He'd been with her when she'd been outside with the boys. Mrs. Ketchum felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at her comforter, Brock. Brock gave her a grim, almost understanding look. "Ash'll be alright, Mrs. Ketchum. May too, they can handle this if Jessie and James are behind this." Brock didn't meet her eyes; instead he looked at his hand on Delia's shoulder. Three neat, pink scratches scarred the tender skin between his thumb and index finger, made by Meowth. Meowth had seemed different, but Brock couldn't figure out how.

Maybe because the scheme Meowth was in was actually... succeeding?

--

Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt on Growlithe. It struck quickly, blackening the ground but missing Growlithe. "What!?" Ash shouted, and he, May, and Pikachu looked around wildly for the Puppy Pokemon. "GRRRROWLITHE!" In another flash of color, Growlithe collided into Pikachu from behind and pinned the smaller Pokemon down. "Thunderbolt!" The shock reverberated throughout Growlithe's body and it slowly slumped forward, as if defeated. Pikachu began to squirm out from under it, thoroughly exhausted. "Chaaa..." Pikachu collapsed in May's, who was closest, arms. "Oh, poor Pikachu," May whispered, holding Ash's friend close to her chest. Ash walked over to the Growlithe, crouching down to get a better look. Of course, he'd seen Growlithes before, but never wild in Viridian Forest. It was impossible. Wasn't it? Ash reached out a hand and the Growlithe snapped up and clamped its jaws around Ash's wrist. Ash screamed in a momentary lapse of manliness and jumped back, but the Growlithe held fast. Ash pushed against Growlithe's belly with one of his shoed feet in an attempt to get it off without hurting it. The Growlithe only bit harder. Tears began to well in Ash's eyes as he thought of losing his hand, and he pressed his foot harder into Growlithe's stomach, his free hand gripping its upper jaw. "Get off! Let go!"

May deposited Pikachu - who was too exhausted to do anything besides an electric shock that would also harm Ash – in a soft pile of leaves before literally tackling the Growlithe. Wrapping her arms around its chest but above Ash's foot, she tried to pry it off without taking Ash's hand off in the process. Ash screamed again as Growlithe let go when May smacked it on the nose and a thick smoke billowed around them. Ash collapsed to his knees, his hurt hand close to his chest and using his other hand to feel around for Pikachu or May. "Pikachu! May!" May had crawled over to Pikachu and was hugging the electric mouse. "Over here," she called, frantically searching the smoke for Ash. Ash started to cough, and May soon followed suit. May screeched in surprise when Ash's hand touched her leg. Ash pulled himself up to his friends and wrapped his arms around May, his eyes streaming with tears of pain from Growlithe's bite and the sting of the smoke.

"Grrroowliiithe!" The roar sounded distant. Coughing, Ash forced May to lie down on her stomach, close to the ground where the smoke was clear. 'And why did this not come to me sooner?' he thought as he lay on top of May without really thinking. May let her arms outstretch in front of her body, still clutching Pikachu, still close to her but not so she was squishing the coughing Pokemon. When Ash lay on her, she gasped inaudibly, the heat rising in her neck and cheeks. The smoke only seemed to get thicker above them, brownish black in color. It was no longer irritating the trio's throat and eyes, as their eyes and mouths were shut, and they breathed through their noses. What was with all the smoke!?

The smoke was no longer billowing, but it hung over the ground like a thick blanket of fog. As it spread, it thinned, but not fast enough to allow the two teens and Pikachu the proper amount of oxygen to stay conscious. Ash felt his consciousness slipping. The sixteen year old tightened his grip on May, reaching out and holding onto Pikachu as well. He had a feeling someone was trying to capture his Pikachu. He heard two voices, one male and one female, that confirmed his suspicions before the smoke was too much for him and he passed out.

"Prepare for trouble..."

"And make it double..."

-

May opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't see anything. Remembering her last conscious moments, she felt something warm in her hands. Pikachu? Yes, yes it was Pikachu. She leaned over, burying her face in Pikachu's soft fur. The Pokemon stirred, proving it was alive, but did not wake. That was okay though, May thought as she stroked his head for a moment. Ash! Where was _he?_ She did not feel the boy's arms around her stomach anymore, as one had been when she had been in the forest. She gazed around the darkness, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Her eyes adjusted quickly enough, but she could still see very little. It was completely dark, and the floor and ceiling was hard and cold. She looked up, seeing a faint sparkle of light from above. She squinted, wondering how deep whatever was containing her was. Adrenaline pumped through her veins from her fear. She clutched the unconscious Pikachu tightly, gritting her teeth and feeling on the wall. It was smooth, so there would be no climbing out. "A-Ash?" she called out nervously. There was a grunt in response and movement to the right.

Ash scooted beside her and grabbed her wrist with his good hand. The hand that had been bitten wasn't bleeding, broken, or permanently injured but it hurt. May huddled close to him, turning her body to bury her face in his chest. Ash put his arm around her awkwardly, resting the opposite hand on Pikachu's head. "Where are we?" May asked in a fearful whisper, unaware of Ash's awkward feelings, still searching the darkness. "I don't know, but I know who took us." His voice was grim. "Jessie and James. I heard them before I passed out." May grimaced too, knowing from experience how fettished they were with capturing Ash's Pikachu. "Wait – why didn't they take Pikachu from us? He's still in my hands!" She lifted the small electric mouse. Yellow being a rather bright color in the dark, she could see his silhouette against the faint light. Ash prodded his friend in concern, "Pikachu? Pikachu, you alright, buddy?"

May gently shook Pikachu, and then kind of tossed it aside. Ash shook May by the shoulders violently for a moment before diving after his best friend. "Wha - ? A _doll_!?" Ash screeched, clutching the Pikachu doll in his hands. It was strangely warm, and the "stirring" May had felt was from a small, black round device that vibrated taped to the doll's back. Ash angrily threw the doll, which made a soft _thump_ against the wall, and slammed a fist down on the hard floor. "No! No! We've got to get out of here!" He stood up and began clawing at the walls, searching desperately for footholds with his hands. Finding nothing, he hit the wall a few times until his hands hurt. The left hand, the one that had been bitten, was bleeding again and all his knuckles burned. Defeated, Ash slumped against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest. Crossing his arms over his knees and burying his face, he let out a small sob. He had never felt so powerless in his life. Pikachu – snatched away, just like that. He hadn't been able to stop it. May hesitantly crawled over to Ash and huddled beside him. She wasn't sure how to comfort him. May put her arms around him and wondered how Jessie, James and Meowth had pulled it off.


	6. Just You, Me, And A Slap

Thanks for all the reviews – they really keep me going!

I'm sorry for the bad spacing, I am aware of the problem, but I can't get the documents to space the way I want them to...

Please ignore the over-use of the words awkward and awkwardly in this short chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash lifted his head, finally coming out of his pout. He glanced at May, who had her head on his shoulder and was dozing soundly. He turned pink, realizing she was holding him, but he didn't move. He smiled to himself and put an arm around her, nearly forgetting where he was. A look around the dark room reminded him of his lost friend, Pikachu. Where was he? Was he safe? And more importantly, how would Ash save him? The room was empty except him and May, and the Pikachu doll. He checked his belt and found all his Pokeballs gone. Typical. How had they gotten so smart? Well... not saying they were dumb... but they hadn't been the sharpest crayons in the box. Ash sighed and began to check May, hoping fervently for a slip-up. He shifted to his knees, her head falling awkwardly to his chest. He put his hands on her waist, and not wanting to wake her, started feeling for her bag. Biiiiiiiig mistake...

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?"

SMACK.

"GEEEEAAAH! I-WAS-LOOKING-FOR-YOUR-POKEBALLS!"

Having finished his rushed sentence, Ash jumped back, his face entirely pink, rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him. "S-sorry! I didn't mean it like-like that!" May glared at him, hands on her hips, for a few moments before sitting back down. Her back against the wall, she watched Ash sit opposite of her, mimicking her criss-crossed position. The pink of his blush had turned into a lovely shade of red. "I'm sorry, May, I really, really, _really_ didn't mean it like that!" He said nervously, looking at her pleadingly. "I was checking to see if they'd taken your Pokemon too, and I didn't want to wake you, I don't know what I was thinking – " his second rushed sentence was cut off by May's curt, "Alright, I forgive you." She copied Ash's previous knee-to-chest position and wrapped her arms around her legs. The two were silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Where were they? Where was Max, Brock, and Mrs. Ketchum? May bit down on her bottom lip worriedly. _If something has happened to Max, I'll never forgive myself!_ She thought despairingly. Ash finally broke the silence.

"How long do you think we've been down here?" The color of his face was back to normal, and he was looking at May with concern. "I don't know... there's no way to tell time," May sighed, looking up at the faint sparkle of light. Were they underground or something? The room was a rough square shape, not very big. It was about ten feet wide. May stood and stretched her arms up, earning a questionable look from Ash. It was over four feet high. "Help me look for a door," she said to Ash while beginning to search for crevices in one of the walls. Ash joined her without hesitation. Finding no door, they both stared at the light. It was a hole in the ceiling, a circle of light, about the size of two tennis balls. Ash thought for a moment, getting an idea. He was about four feet, and May was too – four plus four was eight, so if May stood on his shoulders... maybe they could reach the hole the light came through! He grabbed May by the shoulders to get her attention.

May jumped but calmed when he started telling her about his plan. "May! Stand on my shoulders! Maybe you can reach the ceiling, it doesn't look that far. It's probably a trap door." Ash crouched down and May hesitantly crawled on him. Wow this is going to sound so wrong. She put her legs around his head and clung to him as he stood up. They both fell onto the floor. "No, _stand_, not a piggy-back ride," Ash said, looking around for something to help them and avoid more awkward positions. _How hard is it to stand on someone's shoulders? _Ash thought irritably. He had been so sure of his plan... sighing, Ash stood up and brushed himself off. May stared at him, leaning to one side awkwardly. He stared back for a few moments, coming up with nothing. He leaned against the wall and stared up at the hole. There had to be a way out! He was so lost in thought he didn't realize May had walked up to him until she laid her forehead against his chest. He looked down at her, surprised, and put his arms around her again. Ash pulled the fourteen year old girl close, resting his chin on her head. Neither of them said anything for awhile. Eventually Ash sat down, bringing May with him. He let her sort of curl up in his lap, head resting against his shoulder. May fell asleep again, but Ash just stared into the dimness. How long had they been there? How long until they could get out? Ash's stomach growled. The young trainer sighed and hugged May close to him, watching her sleep.

The silence was killing him.

And so was his hunger.


	7. The You Can't Have Sex With Her Song

**Chapter Seven:**

The "You Can't Have Sex With Her" Song

OR

Reunion

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He tilted his head up, looking at the strange figure before him. The rain that fell around them melted into a background as he stared at the hauntingly familiar figure he could not name. Ash blinked a few times, unable to remove his gaze from one of the only features he could define – the eyes, blue and forbidding. The other features were that it was a woman, and there was a Pikachu on her shoulder. He reached out, and she backed away; the Pikachu reached out for him though, one paw outstretched. Ash found his hand pressed against a hard surface, like he was staring into some sort of picture. But it was real, he was sure of it... the harsh breezes of the storm blew through the girl's hair and ruffled the Pikachu's ears. Suddenly he knew who they were; the Pikachu was his and the girl was –_

Ash woke with a start. He found he could not remember who the girl had been, but he was sure the Pikachu had been his own. Ash was about to yell or kick something out of frustration, until he realized May was still in his arms. His younger female companion was curled up in his lap with an arm around his neck, her head nestled into his chest. He could feel her warm breath graze his neck with every exhale. He shivered, clutching her tightly, leaning his head forward to breathe in the scent of her shampoo. Coconut. He thought strawberries fit her better, with all the red she – _Stop thinking about fruits and think of ways to get out of here and save Pikachu, Brock, Max, and your mother!_ Ash mentally smacked himself a few times and looked back up at the ceiling. The light was brighter, and he thought he heard muffled voices and footsteps. Ash deep breathed slowly as he looked up, trying to clear his head. May shifted and he looked down, into her... blue eyes. _May,_ he thought, _May was the girl in my dream. I know it._

May smiled a little and hooked her other arm around his neck, making him blush a bit. "Uh..." Ash said, "Good morning? I think?" The Coordinator smiled again, but didn't say anything, just lowered her head back to his chest. The realization of where they were sunk in however and she sat u but remained in his lap. "Still here?" she asked, looking at Ash, who nodded. Silence followed for a few minutes as they both looked into each other's eyes, and then hastily looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm out of ideas," Ash said.

"Me too," May followed.

There was another silence.

"May?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"...Nothing."

"Okay." May blinked, a bit disappointed, but went back to leaning on Ash. She felt his head tilt down, his face in her hair, and she giggled softly. Both of their stomachs growled as if they had rehearsed while the two teens slept. "Ugh," May muttered, "What a time to be hungry." Ash sighed and rested the back of his head against the wall, "You said it." Their stomachs growled again. May prevented Ash from hugging his stomach in an effort to quell the growls, but after a moment Ash decided he would rather hold May than his stomach. That made him blush a little, for which he was grateful for the dimness that surrounded them. In the silence, Ash felt May shift on his lap. The feel of her butt on his leg made his stomach feel weird and he screwed up his face in an effort to keep the thoughts out of his mind. _She's fourteen,_ he thought in his mind, and turned it into a song to pass the time. _She's fourteen and you can't have sex with her 'cause that'd be wrong, you are too young for it too, la la la she's fourteen she's fourteen you can't have sex with her that'd be wrong. Thinking of her like that is perverted, la la la, la la la, you- are – a - pervert..._

However, his song was abruptly interrupted. "Ash? Are you okay? Your face is kind of – weird – I mean – not like that - it's all scrunched up." Ash blinked a few times, his cheeks growing hot, and he nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." May looked like she didn't believe him, but lowered her head to his chest for the umpteenth time. Ash swallowed and decided not to resume his song, and instead he occupied himself by playing with May's hair. He was thinking while he braided one side of May's hair, trying to figure out what time it was and how long they had been there. After a moment he realized he was doing nothing but tangling it up, and so he began to untangle it. His tongue poked out the corner of his mouth in concentration. May chuckled softly, nuzzling into his chest. "Having fun?" she asked in an almost teasing manner. Ash almost made a remark about having Pikachu stolen, his mother and traveling companions missing, but bit it back and said, "Why yes I am." Another bout of silence followed.

Ash finished detangling what he could of May's brown hair, and ran his hand through his own jet-black hair. He gazed around in the darkness, out of things to occupy himself with. May shifted in his lap again and he grimaced. "Am I hurting you?" Her question surprised him and for a moment he stared at her, not understanding. "Oh! No, you aren't. I was just thinking." She blinked a few times, staring into his eyes again, searching for the truth. She pressed her palm against his cheek, and he smiled and covered her hand with his own. Again there was silence, and Ash found himself leaning down, May rising up. Their lips were a centimeter apart; Ash hesitated and then plunged forward and kissed her forcefully. Her grip on his neck tightened as she gave into the sudden kiss, feeling his lips glide against hers for a moment before he sought entrance. Hesitant, May let his tongue slide into her mouth and dance with hers as they fought for dominance. She felt his hands slide down her sides and to her waist, wrapping around the small of her back and bringing her in closer. Eventually she gave in and gave him control of her mouth, letting his tongue graze over the inside of her cheeks and throat. Her eyes had closed but they opened again as their surroundings suddenly brightened, and Ash pulled back slowly. For a moment she could not move, and then she allowed herself to lean back on her palms and look up. A surprised male face was looking down at them, obviously not expecting to find them making out. Ash and May's faces turned bright red until Ash shouted, "Wait a minute, I remember you!" May slid (fell) off his lap as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the face that was peering down at them through what Ash had correctly guessed was a trap door.

May blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light and she, too, recognized her captor. "You're that JT kid!" she realized out loud, standing up beside Ash. JT made a face, "And you were making out with Ash Ketchum. Point?" May flushed bright red again but ignored his jibe and demanded, "Where's Max?" the same time as Ash said, "Where's Pikachu?" The two looked at each other for a moment, and then said simultaneously, "Where's everybody?" John stretched out on the floor (which was their ceiling) and rested his chin in the palms of his hands, elbows holding him up. "Oh, they're fine," he said pleasantly. "Your Pikachu is on its way to Giovanni. Isn't that nice?" Ash clenched his fists angrily, knowing he was powerless. "Where's my mother?" he demanded next, praying Pikachu could get out of its predicament. It wasn't like Pikachu was defenseless; he had his electric attacks. _Rubber,_ he thought dismally. He snapped out of his revere. "She's fine too," JT scoffed. "I was going to let you all go when I got Pikachu, but when I shipped Pikachu off to Giovanni, he said he wanted me to keep you and send away those three goons – Jasmine, Jason, and their cat Pokemon Meowy or something like that – away. I'm trying out for Team Rocket, isn't that great?"

"No, it isn't!" May shouted heatedly, hands on her hips. "Why are you keeping us?" The kid shrugged, sitting up and briefly moving out of the couple's view. "I don't know, Giovanni mentioned something about dealing with you personally," the boy moved his face into view and smiled wickedly, "but I honestly wouldn't know. I just came to move you to a new room. I'm glad I came now, I don't want to know what I would have seen if I had waited about ten minutes."

Ash and May blushed fiercely again. John moved out of view and they heard him shout, "Growlithe, Smoke Screen!" before their little container filled up with the brownish smoke again. May clung tightly to Ash again, and Ash wrapped his arms around her as he dropped to the floor and held his breath. He felt May go limp in his arms. He breathed scarcely, cheek pressed against the cold floor. The smoke cleared, but he didn't stir. He was conscious! Ash held his breath, hearing two thumps behind him. "Alright, bring them up here, Lucario," he heard John say. Ash felt himself lifted up bridal-style. He still gripped May tightly, bringing her with him. He resisted the urge to watch but kept his eyes shut. He started to breathelike he was sleeping as he felt himself being lifted like he was on an elevator. The Lucario carried him for awhile, and he remained still, fighting the urge to jump into action. But he knew it was best if he snuck his attack. Besides, May was out – if he jumped into action, she might get hurt. As Lucario carried him, Ash thought of the past three days, starting with when he'd been roaming Pallet Town, trying to sort his feelings for May. _She feels the same,_ he thought, remembering the kiss. He sighed softly, and the Lucario paused. Ash fought holding his breath and continued to breathe. The Lucario started walking again, and Ash let his mind go blank for the rest of the trip.

He heard the sound of a cell door open, and he tensed. He couldn't help it. "Ash!" he heard his mother's voice. The "A" was concern and the "sh" was surprise; probably at him holding May intimately. He was laid on something soft, a bed of some sort, and he heard the Lucario walk away. The cell door closed, and he heard three people gather around him – Max, Brock, and his mother. "Are they out?" he heard Max ask. Brock replied with, "Looks that way. Why are they – " he stopped talking as Ash opened his eyes. He grinned his trademark grin, shifted May in his arms, said,

"Hey, everyone. Seen Pikachu?"

And passed out.


	8. Pikachu Makes His Appearance

Chapter Eight: Pikachu Makes His Appearance

---------------------------------------------------

--

Pikachu twitched his ears, gazing at Jessie through the bars of his small cage. "Pikachu!" he said angrily, sparks flying from his cheeks. However, the cage was reinforced with rubber from top to bottom. Meowth crouched on top of Pikachu's cage, peering down at the electric mouse with a smug smile. "We got the twerp's Pikachu!" Meowth sang, poking at Pikachu with a claw. "Pika!" Pikachu sent a shock through Meowth and the Scratchcat Pokemon jumped to the floor. Jessie smirked and shook her head, walking over to the two. "Meowth, don't blow it!" she scolded, hands on her hips. "Don't jinx us! That's all we need is to lose Pikachu." Meowth stuck his tongue out and earned a swift kick from the redhead. Slumping against the wall, Meowth crossed his arms and waited for James to finish talking with Giovanni.

--

The room they were in was white walled, with a very pale blue-white tile floor. The walls were covered with bookshelves containing magazines and the like, and a counter with gray sides and a blue-white countertop, where Pikachu's cage was placed. The videophone was in a small blue booth against the far left wall from the cage. The door was in the north wall, gray in color, slightly ajar. After a few minutes, James walked over to his team mates. His face was pale and he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

--

Jessie blinked, waving a hand in front of James' face. "James? James? What did Giovanni say, James?" The blue haired boy blinked a few times, regaining his color and looking betweem Jessie and Meowth. "He wants the kid to bring Pikachu to him. He said, 'You goons can't be trusted with that much responsibility' and hung up." Jessie angrily turned to Pikachu, who glared up at her with small, black eyes. "Pikachu pika!" He shouted, and Meowth laughed and hopped onto the desk where Pikachu's cage rested. "No one's going to save you, little mouse!" he laughed, grinning at Pikachu through the bars of the cage. Pikachu sat up and clenched its tiny fists, sparks flying from its cheeks again. Meowth jumped back, avoiding the shock, and sat on the far side of the counter, staring at Pikachu like he was a plump Starly. Jessie and James argued briefly, and then stood at opposite ends of the room, silently fuming. Meowth shook his head at his team mates' behavior and went back to teasing Pikachu. Eventually Pikachu shocked the tar out of Meowth and the Scratchcat Pokemon slunk to the floor and stayed there for several hours.

--

At last, John pushed the door open and strode inside. Growlithe and Espeon were at his heels, Lucario following a ways behind. "Well? Did you talk to Giovanni?" he demanded of James, who nodded and went pale again. "Yeah. You're in, kid." John grinned, turning to look at Pikachu. The electric mouse allowed sparks to jump from its cheeks as the boy bent down to examine him. "Lively, isn't he? When are you delivering him?" He straightened up and turned to the Rocket trio. Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at each other, then at the boy. "Well, um, Giovanni didn't say," Jessie said, the ceiling becoming extremely interesting. (Ooh, light bulbs!) James pushed his index fingers together and looked at his hands. Meowth crossed his arms, "You're delivering the twerp's Pokemon, kid." Jessie and James both pounced on their team mate, Jessie getting him in a headlock and James holding his feet and hands. John's eyes widened at their behavior, and thought about this information for a moment. "I can arrange that. I've already moved Ash and his girlfriend to the cell with the others." Lucario and Espeon followed, but Growlithe remained behind to ensure there was no killing of Meowth.

--

After the trio calmed down and left, Pikachu was left alone. The electric mouse twitched his ears and tail, looking around the room. They had left the door open, much to Pikachu's advantage. He knew the newest member of Team Rocket would be back soon to deliver him, so Pikachu began to devise a way out. He couldn't shock anything thanks to the rubber. He attempted to squeeze between the bars, but they were spaced too closely for that. Pikachu stared at Growlithe, who had remained behind even after the trio left.

"Pikachu pika!" (_Help me_!) Pikachu pleaded, gripping the bars of his cage.

"Growl?" (_Help you?_) Growlithe tilted his head to one side.

"Pika pika pika!" (_Get me out!_)

"Growlithe, growl growl." (_I'm not allowed._)

"Pikachu!" (_Yes you are!_)

"Growl?" (_Really?_)

"Pika! Chu, chu, pika!" (_Yes! You aren't his slave!_)

"Growlth!" (_You're right!_) Growlithe stood up eagerly. "Growlth growl?" (_How can I help?_)

Pikachu looked around quickly, and then gestured for Growlithe to jump up onto the counter. Growlithe obeyed and crouched before Pikachu's cage, peering in at the electric mouse curiously. "Pikachu!" He pointed to the lock of the cage. Growlithe gently took the lock between its teeth. It bit down and sent a tooth into the lock. He twisted his head, but it didn't unlock. Growlithe bit harder and yanked the lock off, setting it down on the counter, out of the way. "Pika!" Pikachu's eyes sparkled as the cage door slowly swung open. He bounced out, smiled at Growlithe, and hopped down and headed for the door. Growlithe jumped down and began to follow Pikachu.

--

"Pika?" (_What are you doing?_) Pikachu questioned the tagalong, listening for sounds outside of the room. "Growlithe!" (_I'm helping you! Right?_) Pikachu nodded and motioned for Growlithe to be quiet. He peered around the door and into the hallway. It wasn't very long, but a door rested at each side. Pikachu turned to Growlithe, "Pikachu pika?" (_Which door will take me to where Ash is held?_) Growlithe tilted his head, thinking. He sniffed and trotted out into the hallway. He walked to both doors, sniffing insanely, and then went back to Pikachu and pointed with his nose to the door to the right. "Growlth." (_That one._)

--

Pikachu headed for the door Growlithe had indicated. He stared up at the doorknob, which was a few feet above Pikachu's head. "Growlth," (_Allow me_) Growlithe stood on its hind legs in front of the door, forepaws against the wood, nose pointed at the doorknob. Pikachu climbed up the puppy Pokemon's back and twisted the doorknob. The door opened, swinging away from them. Growlithe fell back to all four feet and Pikachu jumped from his head, "Pi-ka!" (_Let's go!_) The Puppy Pokemon eagerly followed the electric mouse, through a curved hallway that lead to stairs. The stairs curved and went downwards. Pikachu tackled them two or three steps at a time, while Growlithe followed more slowly. It didn't take the duo very long to reach the bottom. It was a hallway lit enough for someone to find their way through. There were a number of cells on each side. Pikachu began to get nervous. "Pika?" (_You sure we're going the right way?_) he questioned his navigator. Growlithe nodded confidently, trotting past empty cells and towards the back. "Growlth." (_Positive._)

--

Growlithe took the lead and lead Pikachu deeper into the jail. Eventually, they heard voices again. But they were more familiar. "Pika!" (_Ash!_) Pikachu sped up, seeing a light from a cell not far ahead. Pikachu halted in front of the cell, and Growlithe skidded to a stop as well. Pikachu gaped at the scene before him, causing Growlithe to be silent in confusion. Pikachu stared, too stunned to announce his presence.


	9. Sorry Folks, It Was Only Experimentation

**Chapter Nine**

Sorry Folks, It Was Just Experimentation

Plenty of fluff in this chapter

------------------------------------------------

_Before Pikachu came..._

May awoke first, and was talking with Max when Ash woke up about half an hour later. The two explained to Brock, Max, and Ash's mother what had happened (skipping a certain kissing scene of course) to them before Lucario had brought them to the cell. There was discussion of escaping, which was brought to an end by Ash. "We can't leave without Pikachu, or mine, May's, and Brock's other Pokemon," he said firmly, and after seeing the look in his eyes, no one objected.

--

There were four cots in the cell, one in the corner which Ash and May occupied, and three in the other far corner. Other than that, the cell was devoid of furnishing. A small barred window revealed that it was getting dark again. This was what, the fourth day now? Max and Brock settled into their own cots in the other corner when total darkness had come. Delia, however, stayed up a little later. She wasn't comfortable with Ash and May sleeping on the same cot. Though she was sure they wouldn't try anything with Max, who was only 9, and her so near...

--

Ash was lying on his back, May beside him, on her side. Ash had an arm around her and May's head was on his chest. They were talking quietly about finding Pikachu. Eventually, Delia fell asleep listening to the whispering and the sound of crickets outside. The couple's discussion fell silent at last when they ran out of ways to escape the cell. They couldn't fit between the bars; they had nothing to break the bars or walls with; and all their Pokemon were missing. "We have to find our Pokemon," Ash said, and the silence began. Ash sat up, letting go of May, and walked over to the bars. He looked out into the darkness sadly, leaning his forehead against the cold bars. A tear slid down his cheek. He felt strangely empty without his Pokemon safely tucked away on his belt, or Pikachu on his shoulder. His thoughts were interrupted by May. "Ash?" she asked with concern, her voice low so she wouldn't wake the others. She had sat up and was watching her friend with concern.

--

Ash turned around. "I'm okay," he said softly, glancing out of the cell one last time before he walked back over to the cot. He stopped in front of May and the cot; instead of joining her he looked out the window. It had to be at least eleven pm. The moon was only half full but the lights from the "hall" were sufficient. May followed an impulse and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. Ash looked down, taken by surprise, and put his arms around the Coordinator. She leaned up and kissed him softly, bringing him down on the cot with her. They were sitting, but as the kiss deepened May slid down under Ash in a laying position, letting go of his neck in the process. Ash, in surprise, broke the kiss and curiously looked at the fourteen year old, who smiled mischievously. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him again, and Ash straddled her waist with his legs. May massaged his shoulders lightly, leaning back onto the cot. "What are you doing?" Ash asked, but only got an awkward silence for an answer. He removed his legs from around her waist and lay on top of her experimentally. Both teens blushed.

--

"We, uh, need to stop, May," Ash stammered, still blushing. May nodded in agreement, her face equally red as Ash's. However neither of them moved. They stared into each other's eyes for several heartbeats. Then Ash kissed May again and they resumed experimenting. Ash's hands traveled up the length of May's body, pausing at the hem of her shirt before sliding under it and running his hand over her stomach. She shivered at the feeling, tensing as he reached her bra; but he wasn't _that_ daring and his hand traveled back down. His hand slipped out from under her shirt and headed south when -

"Pika!"

The teens jumped, their mouths still connected, and Ash scrambled off May and onto the floor. "Pikachu!" He cried, seeing his yellow mouse in front of the cell. Pikachu's and Ash's cry woke the other three, and all five of them were at the bars in an instant. Growlithe stepped back and waited like a guide dog. Pikachu squeezed between the bars and jumped into Ash's arms. "Pikachu! I knew you'd get out, buddy!" Ash hugged his Pokemon as tightly as he dared. There was much excitement as the group hugged and welcomed Pikachu. Finally, Pikachu beckoned Growlithe forth, and the fire puppy stepped forward. "Pikachu pika!" Pikachu explained to Ash (who understood Pikachu best, and translated to the others) how Growlithe had helped him escape. Ash had not forgotten Growlithe and his hand still bore scars from the Pokemon's teeth, but he allowed some forgiveness and thanked Growlithe. He petted the Pokemon's head warily, and then the group sat in a semi-circle by the bars; Growlithe was too big to fit between them like Pikachu had.

--

Discussion of escaping resumed.

"Can fire melt these bars?" Max asked, examining said bars closely.

"It's worth a try," Brock said, and gestured for everyone to stand back. They all did, including him, and then Pikachu explained to Growlithe what they wanted. Growlithe issued a Flame Wheel on the bars.

--

There was a sizzling sound and when the fire cleared the bars were red-hot. "If only we could bend them while they were hot," May sighed. Brock went over and flipped the cot Ash and May had been... experimenting... on and began taking it apart. Max and Ash joined in, while May and Delia urged Growlithe to use Flame Wheel again. After some persuasion, he obeyed and fired the bars red-hot again. Brock came over with two metal rods from the cots. He wrapped one rod around a hot bar, and wrapped the second rod around a hot one beside the first bar. He used those to bend the bars away from each other without burning himself; it was successful. Brock slid the bars down and stretched back more of the bar so when they cooled, humans could actually fit through it. While the bars cooled, Growlithe and Pikachu scouted for John.

--

Max fit through first, since he was smallest. He fit just fine and was on the other side. Delia, second smallest, went next, then May, Ash, and finally Brock. Ash fit through with difficulty and Brock had to be pulled, but they all got out of the cell. After some argument they followed Growlithe as Pikachu had done. There was little conversation as the group marched after Growlithe, and they reached the stairs again after some walking. Up the stairs they went, running and taking two or three steps at a time. When they reached the hallway, the building was eerily silent. They went into the room that Pikachu had been held captive in, and began to search. "Our Pokemon aren't here," May said after they had searched the shelves, the videophone booth, and the cabinets in the counter. "Where else is there to look, Growlithe?" May bent down before the puppy Pokemon, who looked up at her curiously. Brock pulled out the empty Pokeball he had thought held Onix, and showed it to Growlithe.

--

The fire puppy perked its ears, nodded in understanding, and trotted back into the short hallway. This time Growlithe went to the left door, which Brock opened, and they filed through. The other side was another hallway with several doors; it would have been confusing if not for the tiny labels on the doors. One read KITCHEN. Another read WAITING ROOM. They passed several labels as they followed Growlithe down the hallway. BATHROOM; HALLWAY 46; EXIT; FIRE ESCAPE; HALLWAY 45.

--

Growlithe stopped and scratched at a door labeled LAB. Brock opened this door and walked in. It was a small, cramped room with everyone in it, but there were shelves with Pokeballs placed in rows. There were four rows, each with a label below them; ASH; MAY; BROCK; DELIA. There was a single Pokeball above Delia's name, and Ash's mother curiously grabbed the Pokeball. She pressed the button in the center, and the red beam of light shot out, releasing the Pokemon inside.

--

------------------------------

I like cliffhangers. :

read & review please


	10. The Final Battle, Part One

Chapter 10:

The Final Battle, Part One

Two updates in one day; I hope it doesn't seemed rushed, 'cause it wasn't!

Here we go...

-------------------------------------------

"Where are they!?" John angrily shouted at Jessie, who had discovered Pikachu missing and then the twerps' empty, bar-bent cell. Jessie put her hands on her hips and glared down at John. "Well, I don't know! All I know is that the twerps and their Pikachu are missing!" John threw his hands in the air in frustration. "You let them escape!?" James, who was standing on the sidelines with Meowth, made a face. "What about you? YOU let THEM escape." John turned to James angrily, and then slowly calmed. He nodded to himself almost manically, and then said, "Lucario, Espeon, come here." The two Pokemon obeyed and stood before their Trainer, glaring at Jessie and James. "Espeon, Psychic; you too, Lucario!"

A wave of psychic energy hit Jessie, James, and Meowth. They found themselves unable to move of their own will. John sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Send them away." Lucario and Espeon combined their Psychic and sent the Rocket Trio crashing through the roof of the building. Not ones to break tradition, the two Pokemon sent the three flying into the sky where Jessie could say, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" as they crashed into Route 22.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The red beam died away to reveal a gangly armed and legged Pokemon. It had a rounded white and pink body, with curved dark blue clown's feet. It had squiggly dark blue ears growing from a squat, round pink face and no neck. Large darker pink circles marked shoulders and thighs. White marked knees and elbows. It also sported large, white hands with red dots on the ends of the five fingers. On its pink face were two red cheeks. It was... Delia's Mr. Mime, Mimey! "Mime, Mime!" the Barrier Pokemon cried, hugging Mrs. Ketchum as she hugged him. Brock grinned and snatched his two Pokeballs off his shelf. May took her four Pokeballs, and Ash retrieved his five.

--

"Now what?" Max asked his older comrades, adjusting his glasses to his face.

"I say we get out of here." Brock.

"Here, here." Ash.

"Wait, don't you want to find JT?" May.

"Wha? Why?" Ash asked, staring at his unspoken girlfriend.

"He kidnapped us!" May said like it was the most obvious thing in the world – which, in a way, it was. They _had_ gotten kidnapped.

"So? We can leave now, can't we?"

"Yeah, but don't you want to make sure he won't try this again?"

There was a loud crash from somewhere else in the building, and sounds of a wall crumbling. Ash made his mind up.

"Yes."

"Then we need to find him! Growlithe!"

May turned to the Puppy Pokemon and smiled at him. She crouched down again and scratched under the Pokemon's chin. "How about it, boy?" Growlithe wagged his tail, staring up at the girl. _John never treats me this nice,_ Growlithe thought, tilting his head. "John," May said slowly, "where is John?" Oh, they wanted him? Growlithe barked shortly and turned and headed out the door. He was followed closely by May, Ash, and then the group. They headed further down the hallway, and Growlithe paused and sniffed again. The scents were mixed, fresh and stale. Growlithe picked the freshest scent his nose could pick up and then he followed it, the group hot on his heels.

--

Growlithe paused at a door labeled HALLWAY 8. He sniffed for a few moments, and then continued down the main hallway. "You sure you know where you're going?" Ash asked, tired of running around. "Growlth!" Growlithe barked and kept going. He picked up the freshest scent yet and scratched at a door labeled MAINROOM. May twisted the doorknob and opened the door, the group filed in. The room was bigger than any room they had been in before. It was almost the size of an arena. There was a desk at one end with a large window behind it. The rest of the room was pretty much empty except a tall spinny computer chair behind the desk. The group looked around the room in confusion. "So, where is he?" Ash said, breaking the silence.

--

"Who, me?" a sneering voice asked. John stepped out from behind the chair, where at his short height, he had been easily hidden. The boy glowered at the group, mainly Ash. "What do you think your going to do?" He smirked. "You don't have your – " May, Brock, and Ash held up their Pokeballs. John cursed and banged his hand on the table. "Fine." He calmed and took a deep breath. "Okay, Ash. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle. Six on six." Ash hesitated, and then agreed. "And let's make a wager. If I win, I get Pikachu."

"No way!" Ash cried. "I'm not agreeing to that!"

"And if you win, you get your hat." John held up Ash's prized hat.

Ash bit his lower lip. He looked from Pikachu to his hat. _Pikachu is more important than that dumb hat,_ he thought, clenching his fists. However, Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "Pikachu pika, pi pikachu." Ash blinked, taking a minute to understand. _I know that hat is important to you. I also know we'll win, so don't be afraid to accept!_

--

Ash took a deep breath. "Okay. I agree."

John grinned and pulled out a Pokeball. He tossed it in the air. "Go, Lucario!"

Ash chose his Pokemon. "Go, Charizard!"

Charizard roared, extending his wings and glaring at the skinny blue, black, and off-white dog like Pokemon with many ears. "Charizard, Seismic Toss!"

"Lucario, Bone Rush!"

Lucario charged at Charizard, gripping a bone (that had magically appeared there, thanks to the awesomeness of Pokemon moves) in one paw/hand. Charizard roared again, and lunged forward, grabbing Lucario in its claws. Lucario chucked the bone into Charizard's stomach in surprise. Another roar, but Charizard took off. He busted through the roof, ignoring Lucario's hits to his chest and stomach. He threw Lucario down as John yelled, "Force Palm!" and Ash followed up, "Flamethrower!"

--

As Lucario's hand began to glow, he faced his palm at Charizard, preparing the blow as he fell. Charizard flapped his wings to remain above the falling Lucario, and took a deep breath. He shot a hot jet of flames down at the falling Fighting- and Steel-type. The flames hit, blocking the Force Palm, and Lucario crashed to the ground, unable to continue.

--

John recalled Lucario coolly. He sent out his second Pokemon as Ash recalled Charizard. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

"Go, Aipom!"

The purple monkey-looking Pokemon burst from its Pokeball. It balanced on its tail, which ended in a hand, and waited for a command. John went first: "Razor Leaf!"

Many razor-sharp edged leaves shot from the bulb on Bulbasaur's back. "Aipom, counter with Swift!" Ash shouted.

--

Aipom rammed his hands together and then pushed them out, and a ray of stars shot towards the oncoming leaves. Most crashed into each other, eliminating each other, but several from both sides made it through and harmed their target. Aipom bounced forward and waited for Ash's next command, eyeing his opponent warily.

"Sleep Powder!"

"Aipom, dodge it!"

Aipom hurried to one side as the spores fell, butBulbasaur quickly moved his aim and the spores showered over Aipom, and the Long Tail Pokemon fell asleep. John grinned, "Bulbasaur, take it out with Solarbeam."

"Aipom, wake up!" Ash called out desperately. The Long Tail Pokemon remained curled up though, snoring softly. Bulbasaur's bulb began to glow and he aimed it at his sleeping opponent. Aipom continued sleeping while Ash watched on anxiously. May, Max, Brock, and Delia moved off to the side and pressed against the wall. Ash reluctantly followed, not wanting to get in the way of the blast as well. Finally, Bulbasaur released the beam and while hitting the Long Tail Pokemon, it also smacked directly into the wall behind Aipom. The wall shattered like glass and everyone, including John, ducked and jumped to avoid falling bits of whatever walls are made of.

In the rubbled, Aipom stood. He looked confused and wobbled around a little, before collapsing on his tummy. Bulbasaur had won this round.

It was 1-1.


	11. The Final Battle, Part Two

Chapter 11:

The Final Battle, Part Two

Hope you enjoy the end of Without A Trace! - Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great

--------------------------------------------------

Ash pulled out Aipom's Pokeball and recalled the Long Tail Pokemon. John did the same with Bulbasaur, and then pulled out a third Pokeball. The younger boy gave the ball a toss as Ash selected Totodile's Pokeball from his belt. John's Pokeball opened to reveal a Sandslash. The Mouse Pokemon flexed her two claws, flattening the brown hedgehog spikes on her back. Ash threw Totodile's Pokeball while grinning. He had the upper hand type-wise here.

The Big Jaw Pokemon burst from his Pokeball with a jig. The rising sun, which was seen through the gigantic hole in the wall, glinted of his blue, yellow, and red scales. "Totodile, Water Gun!"

A jet of water shot from Totodile's mouth, straight at Sandslash.

"Sandstorm!"

Sandslash threw her body forward, and sand began to swirl around the air, gathered from outside. The jet of water from Totodile's Water Gun hit Sandslash and she shuddered and climbed to her feet as the storm worsened. Bits of sand hit Totodile but Sandslash expertly stayed out of the way.

"Bite!"

"Slash!"

Totodile ran forward into the Sandstorm, as did Sandslash. The two almost collided, but Sandslash paused and raked her claws across Totodile's scales. Totodile cried out but bit down harshly on one of Sandslash's arms. "Shake it off, Sandslash!" John shouted. Sandslash began to wave her arm wildly, slashing at Totodile with her free claws.

"Water Gun, quick!"

Totodile let go and shot a powerful spray into Sandslash's face. She gave a horrible cry and fell back. The Sandstorm buffeted Totodile one last time before it died out, leaving the floor dusted with sand. John recalled his fainted Mouse Pokemon, and Ash recalled Totodile.

Score: 3-1.

"Espeon, it's up to you!" John said, sending Espeon out. Ash gave a nod to Pikachu, and the Electric Mouse bounded onto the battlefield. "Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu began charging up as John called out Espeon's attack, "Psychic!"

Pikachu fired his electricity as Espeon sent out her psychic energy; the bolt and wave missed each other and collided into their targets. Pikachu jumped back into the fray and Espeon still looked well powered. "Slam!"

Pikachu flung himself at Espeon crashing into the Sun Pokemon as John made his Pokemon's command. "Psychic!" The energy hit Pikachu and he bounced off Espeon and hit the ground on all four paws. "Slam!" "Psychic!"

This time Pikachu dodged the wave and slammed into Espeon's chest with great force. The Sun Pokemon flew back and hit the wall, leaving a dent but not shattering it. Espeon fell to her paws and stumbled, and fainted. John angrily recalled his Pokemon, and Pikachu turned and bounded over to Ash. He jumped onto Ash's shoulder and turned to watch again. He panted lightly, exhausted from fighting energy waves.

Score: 4-1. Ash had won more than half the battle.

"Go, Raichu!" The evolved form of Pikachu exploded from John's next Pokeball. The orange-furred electric mouse glared at Ash, waiting for him to summon a Pokemon. Her long, lightning-bolt tipped tail whipped around eagerly. Ash pulled Sceptile's Pokeball out and tossed it, "It's all you, Sceptile!"

Sceptile and Raichu faced each other. Sceptile calmly examined Raichu, searching for weakpoints. "Body Slam," John shouted.

"Leaf Blade!" Leaves, pulled from outside, began circling Sceptile. They were razor-edged and shot towards Raichu quickly. Raichu took the hit, but slammed into the Forest Pokemon will full-force. It was a critical hit and Sceptile hit the wall. He slid down but stood back up, glaring in a strangely calm manner. "Body Slam!" John cried again. "Razor Blade!" came from Ash again.

The same thing happened: Raichu took the Leaf Blade but Body Slammed into Sceptile. Sceptile hit the wall but did not get up. The two trainers recalled their Pokemon reluctantly; that had gone too fast for them. The score was 4-2 now though. Ash had won, but John wasn't ready to give up just yet. "It's up to you, Gro—where's Growlithe?" Everyone looked around for the fire Puppy Pokemon. He was no where to be seen. After that was established, Ash turned to face John. "Give me my hat!"

John sneered, spit on the ground, and then threw the hat at Ash. Ash lunged forward and caught his beloved hat. May took the hat from Ash's hands and put it on his head, backwards. He smiled at her and then looked back at John. He glared, and then he softened to a blank look. What was he supposed to do with the kid? Send him blasting into the air? Ash hesitated, and then glanced at Brock. "What do I do to him?" John threw a Pokeball, and Pikachu jumped down, prepared to battle the surprise Pokemon. However, the ball was empty. Pikachu tilted his head.

"...What was that for?" Ash asked, confused.

John raised an eyebrow. "It's Growlithe's Pokeball."

"...So why didn't you recall him?"

"I don't want that traitor."

Ash glared briefly before looking around. "Like you could find him anyway."

John shrugged, and then pulled out another Pokeball. He didn't throw it, but pressed the button calmly and out came his fainted Sandslash. Ash tilted his head in a confused manner as he watched John revive his Pokemon quietly and quickly. Ash felt kind of stupid at the moment. What was the kid doing and how did –

"SANDSTORM!"

Sandslash waved her claws around, summoning the sandstorm. Sand whirled around faster than before, whipping Pikachu harshly. Pikachu bounded back into Ash's arms. Ash held Pikachu with one arm, and held his hat in place with his other hand. May held onto Ash's arm as the sandstorm got even fiercer. It buffeted the remaining walls, knocking the one closest to the group over; Delia screeched and Brock grabbed Max and pulled him away from the wreckage. Everyone threw themselves to the ground except for Ash and May. Ash tried to step forward, but the raging sand stopped him. "John is escaping!" he yelled, but could do nothing except get whipped by the sand. The Sandstorm spread out, the gusts of sand getting more sharp. May tugged on his arm and he put the arm holding Pikachu around her so he was holding both of them. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, trying to get Ash to duck down too. Ash hesitated, getting whipped by sand again, before sending out Swellow. "Fly above the storm!" He yelled, hoping the Swallow Pokemon could hear him.

Swellow did, and flew above the raging Sandstorm.

"Whirlwind!"

Swellow flapped her wings fiercely, sending sand flying. Slowly the storm began to slow as Swellow pumped her wings as fast as they could go. Little by little the sand stopped whirling. Ash still stood, letting the sands whip at him. However, the sand also hit Pikachu and May, so Ash reluctantly dropped to the floor to avoid injuring himself and his friends. Finally the wind from Swellow's wings defeated the storm, and there was, once again, an eerie silence. The group stood up slowly, slightly confused, looking around for JT. There was no sign of the boy, and the bulding lay in ruins: the storm had raged through the rest of it as well. Swellow dived down and perched on a nearby tree branch, exhausted. Ash looked around, feeling a little... disappointed. He shook himself of the feelings mentally and looked at his friends with a confident grin. "Everyone alright?"

They had some scratches and a few bruises, but everyone was okay. There were sirens in the distance, probably the police come to check out the aftermath. "We have to get out of here," May said urgently. Max looked confused. "Why?" May explained the deal with the guard as Ash pulled Charizard's Pokeball from his belt and summoned Swellow with a gesture. Swellow dutifully flew to her trainer, and Ash sent out his Fire- and Flying-type. At that moment, Growlithe appeared. The Puppy Pokemon jumped over crumbled bits of the walls, looking like he'd taken some serious damage. The group rushed over to the injured Pokemon, who collapsed in May's arms. "Poor Growlithe," the Coordinator said, stroking the Pokemon's ears. Ash sighed, almost in defeat. "He did bite me, but actually, he also saved us. Without him, Pikachu wouldn't have gotten out, and neither would we. We'd still be in that cell if it wasn't for him." Brock, Max, and Delia nodded in agreement.

Ash turned to May. "And he's wild now, remember? John released him." May looked up at him, blinking curiously. She looked down at Growlithe, who had closed his eyes and was breathing shallowly. "Oh no! He won't die, will he?" May asked, biting her lower lip slightly. Brock bent down to examine the Puppy Pokemon. After a moment, Brock shook his head. "Nah. He just needs some rest. Ash?" Ash shook his head, "I already have a Growlithe, Brock." Everyone looked at May, who kind of squeaked. "I have a Fire-type," she said, thinking of Combusken. Attention turned to Max, who said simply, "No way."

There was some arguing. "Why don't we just take him to the Center, and then let him back into the wild? I can carry him," Brock offered. "No! Think of all he's been through, Brock! He just got dumped by his trainer," May argued, so THAT was dismissed.

"Okay, well obviously, we gotta take him to the Center. Why don't we decided what to do with him when that's all done?" Ash offered hopefully, wanting to get out before the policemen came. Everyone agreed, and so Ash turned to Charizard and Swellow.

"Okay, Charizard can carry everyone but Max. Max, you'll ride with Swellow." Max hesitantly clung to the large Swallow Pokemon's feathers. "Go easy on 'em, Swellow," Ash said before hopping aboard Charizard. Charizard stooped low and spread out his wings, allowing easier boarding for Brock, May, and Delia. Charizard took off when everyone was safely on and hanging onto the person in front of them, and Swellow soon followed, Max clinging to her like cream cheese on a bagel. Well that was a random simile, wasn't it?

The ride was pretty eventless. No one fell. They sailed over Viridian as the sun rose higher in the sky. Ash pointed out the PokeCenter to Charizard, and the Flame Pokemon dipped down and headed for the red roof. Swellow followed Charizard's lead but slower since Max wasn't used to flying around on a huge bird. They landed, and Ash returned his Pokemon. Brock carried Growlithe in his arms, and they entered the PokeCenter; it was only slightly busy, a few Trainers hanging around the counter, waiting for their Pokemon, but nothing like the rush Ash and May had seen before. Ash and Brock approached the counter. "Hello, can I help you?" the Nurse Joy asked, smiling rehearsedly at the two boys. "Nurse Joy, you had my heart - " Ash stepped on Brock's foot, hard, before he could finish proclaiming his love.

"Yes, I'd like you to heal my Pokemon, and this Growlithe."

"Is it wild?"

"Well, yes, his trainer just abandoned him."

"Oh, the poor thing! But I'm afraid we can't heal it if it isn't in a Pokeball."

"Chansey, Chansey," a large pink Pokemon with an egg in its stomach pouch tugged on the Nurse's sleeve.

The Nurse's face brightened. "Oh! That's right; we have something in the back." Brock handed Growlithe over to the Nurse Joy while Ash's foot hovered above his own, ready to smash if he tried another pick up line. Chansey took Ash's Pokeballs and the two returned to the group, who were discussing where Growlithe would go.

Ash sat rather closely next to May, earning stares from his mother and Max. But he ignored them and the nervousness that jumped around in his stomach. "So, anything decided?" The group shook their heads sadly. Ash looked at his mother, who was clearing sand out of her shoes. "Mom, why don't you take Growlithe?" Ash said suddenly.

"Me? I'm not a Trainer, sweetie."

"You have Mimey! And Growlithe is a good Pokemon, he just got mixed up with the wrong people. I'm sure Mimey needs male company anyway, and a Pokemon companion. You don't have to train him, you don't train Mimey; he could be your pet. Or our pet."

Delia looked a little taken aback, yet thoughtful. The rest of the group pondered on the fact Ash had used the petname "Mimey" and hadn't said anything about being called sweetie. Delia glanced at the counter, where a girl was retrieving her three Pokeballs, and then back to the group. "Well, I guess I could take him in, if you put it like that... but I don't have a Pokeball for him." Ash produced an empty one from his pack, and handed it to his mother. Delia reluctantly took it, and Ash and his mother headed up to the counter again. Ash took back his Pokemon from Chansey as Nurse Joy came up with Growlithe in her arms. The fire puppy looked much butter, panting happily and looking from Ash to Delia. "Here we go, good as new! What are you going to do with him?"

"Mom's gonna take him and care for him," Ash said as he gestured for his mother to "catch" Growlithe.

Delia looked a Growlithe and awkwardly tossed the Pokeball. She'd never been a serious trainer; the motion was strange for her. Growlithe went into the Pokeball as a red beam. The center of the Pokeball glowed and the ball wiggled for a few moments. Ash stared at the Pokeball with intensity, and it stopped moving after a moment. He smiled as the center returned to normal color, and he took the Pokeball from Nurse Joy. He tossed it to his mother, who barely caught it. "Thank you, honey!" And the two rejoined the group, who were exhausted. Max had fallen asleep on the couch next to May, and Brock looked like he was about to nod off. Ash woke Brock and pointed at Max; Brock took the hint and picked up the younger boy. Ash offered his hand and helped May up with a smile. The teen's eyes met for a moment, and then their hands separated, Ash's fingers grazing her palm for a moment before he turned and grinned at his friends.

"Well, I'm hungry! Let's get cheeseburgers!"

------

**The end.**

Well, how was it? Read and review please!

My first fanfic is complete!


End file.
